The invention relates to packaging boxes for the shipping of items or goods in a protective manner. A variety of mechanisms are presently known for specially equipping packaging boxes for shipping items or goods in a protective manner. For instance, blocks or specially molded formations of foamed polyurethane are often inserted into boxes to hold sensitive items, such as electronic equipment, at a distance from the outer panels forming the box to suppress the transmission to the items of any impacts, shocks, vibrations and/or other forces to which the box itself may be subjected. Protecting items in this manner contributes to the cost of the packaging material and operation.
Various other techniques have been used to achieve similar protection in a less expensive way, such as using cardboard inserts to keep the items at a distance from the box panels, foamed polyurethane pellets or beads, or the so-called bubble-wrap sheets. All of these approaches, however, have certain drawbacks, be it their cost, the inadequacy of their supporting or cushioning action, or the failure by packing personnel to find or use the appropriate protective materials.